Casa Redoran (Morrowind)
[[Archivo:House_Redoran_Banner.png|thumb|250px|Estandarte de la Casa Redoran.]] La Casa Redoran es una de las tres Grandes Casas dunmer que aparecen en . Las otras dos son la Casa Hlaalu y la Casa Telvanni. Trasfondo La Casa Redoran es de las tres la más apegada a las tradiciones dunmer, y la que tiene una cultura más marcial. Por ello favorecen las habilidades más cercanas al carácter de un guerrero. Su capital en el Distrito Redoran es la ciudad de Ald'ruhn, concretamente el sector noble, llamado Bajo Skar, que se encuentra bajo el caparazón del crustáceo gigante que domina la ciudad. El líder de la casa durante los eventos de Morrowind es Bolvyn Venim. Los habitantes de las ciudades Redoran construyen sus casas con el estilo tradicional dunmer de vaciar las conchas y caparazones de insectos gigantes para construir dentro su casa. Los Redoran se han asentado fundamentalmente en la región de Cenicia, y sirven en ocasiones de protección a los viajeros que vagan por esas tierras y que pueden ser atacados por criaturas afectadas por el corprus. De hecho, la misma Ald'ruhn, al encontrarse peligrosamente cerca de la Región de la Montaña Roja y la Cerca Fantasmal, ha sufrido ataques de estas criaturas recientemente. Unirse a la Casa Redoran Para unirse a esta gran casa, el Nerevarino deberá hablar con Neminda, que se encuentra en la planta principal de la Entrada del Consejo Redoran, en Bajo Skar. Si intentamos unirnos después de haber visitado la Caverna del Encarnado y haber recibido Luna y Estrella, Neminda no nos dejará unirnos a la facción. Solo podremos unirnos una vez que hayamos sido nombrados Hortator Redoran. Unirse a la Casa Redoran implicará que nuestro personaje ya no se podrá unir a ninguna otra de las Grandes Casas de la isla, ni aun siendo expulsado de esta. Si el Nerevarino es expulsado de la Casa Redoran, tendrá que ir a Neminda para hacer las paces, pero esto solo podrá hacerlo una vez. Si es expulsado una segunda vez, no podrá volver a unirse. Habilidades Las siguientes habilidades son las favorecidas por la Casa Redoran para avanzar de rango: *Atletismo. *Lanza. *Hoja larga. *Armadura pesada. *Armadura media. *Armero. Rangos # Mercenario # Siervo # Juramentado # Hombre de confianza # Pariente # Primo de la Casa # Hermano de la Casa # Padre de la Casa # Consejero # Gran Maestre Miembros Líder *Bolvyn Venim. Consejo *Athyn Sarethi. *Brara Morvayn. *Garisa Llethri. *Hlaren Ramoran. *Miner Arobar. Otros *Neminda. *Lloros Sarano. *Tuveso Beleth. *Theldyn Virith. *Faral Retheran. *Guardia Redoran. Misiones Ald'ruhn De Neminda *''Cangrejos del barro hostiles'' (Hostile Mudcrabs). *''Entrega la poción de curar enfermedad'' (Deliver Cure Disease Potion). *''Encuentra a Mathis Dalobar'' (Find Mathis Dalobar). *''Recupera el Yelmo del fundador'' (Retrieve Founder's Helm). *''Problema con bandidos'' (Trouble with Bandits). *''Custodia la mansión Sarethi'' (Guard Sarethi Manor). De Athyn Sarethi *''Rescata a Varvur Sarethi'' (Rescue Varvur Sarethi). *''Limpia el nombre de Varvur Sarethi'' (Clear Varvur Sarethi's Name). *''Las calumnias de Ondres Nerano'' (Ondres Nerano Slander's). *''Los contrabandistas de Shurnibaal'' (Shurnibaal Smugglers). *''El señor loco de Milk'' (The Mad Lord of Milk). *''Reta a Bolvyn Venim'' (Challenge Bolvyn Venim). De Lloros Sarano *''Estatus de ceniza'' (Ash Statues). *''Encuentra a Fedris Tharen'' (Find Fedris Tharen). *''Encuentra a Beden Giladren'' (Find Beden Giladren). *''Recupera los escudos de Andasreth'' (Recover Shields from Andasreth). De Tuveso Beleth *''Escolta a la cueva Koal'' (Escort to Koal Cave). *''Deudas de reparación de armaduras'' (Armor Repair Debts). De los consejeros *''La mansión Morvayn'' (Morvayn Manor). *''Impuestos de Gnisis'' (Taxes from Gnisis). *''Nalvilie Saren. *Evidencia de corrupción'' (Evidence of Corruption). *''Cierra las minas'' (Shut the Mines Down). *''Apoyo de Miner Arobar'' (Miner Arobar's Support). *''Fortaleza Redoran'' (Redoran Stronghold). Ald Velothi (Theldyn Virith) *''Viejo Aleta Azul (Old Blue Fin).'' *''Shalk en la mina Ashimanu. *Guarida de kagoutis'' (Kagouti Den). *''Informe de Shishi'' (Shishi Report). *''Mata a Gordol'' (Kill Gordol). Vivec (Faral Retheran) *''Las calumnias de Meril Hlaano'' (Meril Hlaano's Slanders). *''La tumba de Redas'' (Redas Tomb). *''El duelo de Rothis Nethan'' (Rothis Nethan Duel). *''Mata a Dagoth Tanis'' (Slay Dagoth Tanis). *''Mata a Reynel Uvirith'' (Kill Reynel Uvirith). *''Mata a Raynasa Rethan'' (Slay Raynasa Rethan). Apariciones * . * . * . * . de:Haus Redoran en:House Redoran (Morrowind) pl:Ród Redoran ru:Дом Редоран nl:Huis Redoran fr:Maison Rédoran (Morrowind) Categoría:Morrowind: Facciones Categoría:Morrowind: Casa Redoran